1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to network devices, and more particularly to optical cross-connects.
2. Related Art
Optical cross-connects are used in fiber optic communication systems. Conventional optical cross-connects use 2D (two dimensional) array of fibers with a mechanical fixture with 2D array of holes.
Conventional optical cross-connects have disadvantages of, for example, poor position tolerance and collimator alignment accuracy. This may result in high insertion loss. Furthermore, return loss is high because applying angle polish at fiber ends is difficult. Conventional systems are also difficult to manufacture. Therefore, there is a need for an optical cross-connect system that has better performance and is easier to manufacture.